Ca devait arriver
by ma lune
Summary: Junior a une vision ! John et Walt vontils pouvoir cacher plus longtemps leur relation ? JohnWalt slash


voilà une nouvelle fic ! j'ai enfin vaincu mon bloquage je suis contente bon c'est pas génial mais bon au moins c'est fait

* * *

Ca devait arriver

La classe était silencieuse. Normal, tous les élèves étaient en contrôle. Junior détacha ses yeux de sa feuille et observa ses camarades.

Il fronça les sourcils, quelque chose n'allait pas… Il posa son stylo et ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la table.

Sa tête se mit à tourner, des images affluèrent à son esprit : la classe d'abord calme comme elle l'était maintenant et puis une explosion comme si elle venait de très loin en dessous.

Paniqués, les élèves se levaient en hurlant, et puis la fumée s'infiltra par les conduits d'aération.

Junior revint brutalement à la réalité. Alors qu'il tentait encore de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, tout le bâtiment fut secoué par une déflagration.

Et comme dans les images qui venaient de passer dans sa tête, les élèves se relevèrent, paniqués.

Ils hurlaient…

Et la fumée s'infiltra par les conduits.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Walt chercha son fils des yeux. Dès qu'il avait eu l'appel des pompiers, il s'était précipité. Trois ambulances et un camion de pompier étaient installés sur le parking de l'école. Des médecins et des infirmiers étaient auprès des enfants ; à première vue il n'y avait pas de blessés. Il aperçut enfin son fils, assis à l'arrière d'une ambulance, un masque à oxygène sur le visage. Il se précipita vers lui :

« Junior, ça va ? »

Le jeune garçon leva les yeux vers lui. Il paraissait perdu comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait :

« Junior ? »

Walt se tourna vers l'ambulancier. Celui-ci répondit à sa question avant même qu'il ne l'ait posée :

« Ne vous en faites pas, il est un peu choqué mais ça va ! »

« Que s'est-il passé ici ? »

« D'après les pompiers, c'est la vieille chaudière de l'école qui a explosé. »

Walt se tourna vers le bâtiment :

« Il n'y a pas eu de blessés ? »

« Non, juste de légères intoxications dues à la fumée qui s'échappait des conduits d'aération. »

« Merci. »

Le shérif prit son fils par les épaules et l'entraîna vers sa voiture :

« Aller viens mon grand, on rentre à la maison, tu vas te reposer. »

Il l'installa dans le véhicule de police :

« Reste là, je vais dire à ta maîtresse que je t'emmène. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Junior regarda son père s'éloigner en se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait compris et accepté ce qui s'était passé, il avait eu une vision comme Johnny. Mais il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il devait faire, en parler ? Se taire en espérant que ça ne se produirait plus ou que ça se produirait encore…

Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir de ces visions, elles compliquaient vraiment trop la vie de son vrai père.

Mais ça serait quand même bien pratique de tout prévoir à l'avance, il pourrait aider Johnny, il pourrait aider les gens…

Walt posa une main sur son épaule et il revint à la réalité. Son père s'installa au volant :

« Papa ? »

« Oui, mon grand ? »

Junior croisa le regard de son père dans le rétroviseur :

« Est-ce qu'on peut aller voir Johnny, s'il te plait ? »

Le shérif était visiblement étonné :

« Bien sûr… Mais tu ne veux pas aller te reposer à la maison ? Si ta mère apprend ce qui s'est passé à l'école, elle va… »

« S'il te plait papa, je veux aller chez Johnny… »

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Johnny se gara dans son allée. Il montait les marches de la maison quand il entendit une voiture.

Il se mit à sourire quand il aperçut le véhicule de fonction de son ami. Celui-ci descendît et ouvrit la portière arrière.

Johnny fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Junior n'était-il pas à l'école ?

« Hé, vous deux, vous faites l'école buissonnière ? »

Devant l'air grave de son ami, il cessa de plaisanter :

« Qu'est-ce qui passe ? »

« Junior voulait te voir, alors nous voilà ! »

Johnny se tourna vers son fils :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon grand ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas a l'école ? »

Walt répondit :

« La chaudière a explosé… »

Johnny se pencha vers son fils :

« Quoi ? Et tu vas bien ! »

Comme le jeune garçon ne répondait pas, le médium se tourna vers Walt. Celui-ci haussa les sourcils en signe d'impuissance :

« Aller venez, entrez, ne restez pas là. »

Il installa ses invités à la cuisine. Il servit une tasse de café à son ami et du lait chaud pour son fils. Le jeune garçon porta la tasse à ses lèvres :

« Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir Junior ? »

« Oui, ça avait l'air très important, alors vas-y on t'écoute. »

Walt ferma les yeux un instant, comme s'il venait de comprendre ce que son fils attendait :

« Tu préfères que je te laisse seul avec Johnny ? »

Junior garda les yeux rivés sur sa tasse et murmura :

« J'ai eu une vision… »

D'une même voix, ses deux pères s'écrièrent :

« Quoi ? »

« J'étais en contrôle et puis j'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas… Et quand j'ai touché la table, j'ai vu ce qui allait se passer… »

Le regard des deux hommes se croisa, angoissé, paniqué et inquiet pour leur fils. Aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire.

Johnny s'installa sur l'un des tabourets, tout près de son fils :

« Tu es sûr que… Je veux dire : tu as peut-être… »

Junior releva la tête et le fixa :

« Oui, je suis sûr. »

Derrière eux, Walt ne bougeait pas. Johnny soupira. Il ne voulait pas y croire :

« Dis-moi comment ça s'est passé. »

Agacé, le garçon repoussa le verre de lait :

« Je te l'ai dit : j'ai tout vu, tout ce qui s'est passé dans la classe juste avant que ça ne se produise… »

Le médium se leva et croisa le regard de son ami. Il savait ce que celui-ci pensait. D'abord que c'était impossible, ensuite que ça gâcherait sa vie et enfin, l'idée la plus angoissante, que leur fils pourrait finir par découvrir ce qui se passait vraiment entre eux.

La voix de Junior les sortit de leurs pensées :

« Est-ce que je vais devenir comme toi ? »

Comment un père pouvait-il répondre à cette question :

« Je ne sais pas, Junior. Je ne sais pas… »

Le jeune garçon soupira :

« Je suis fatigué. Je peux aller m'allonger dans le salon ? »

Johnny évita de croiser le regard de son fils :

« Oui vas-y, vas mon grand… »

Il s'éloigna vers le salon quand la voix de son vrai père le retint :

« Junior. »

Il se retourna :

« On trouvera ce qui t'arrive, je te le jure… »

Il hocha la tête et sortit de la cuisine.

A peine le garçon sorti, Walt eu un geste brusque. Il passa sa main sur son visage :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Pourquoi a-t-il eu une vision ? »

La voix de Walt devenait de plus en plus forte :

« Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Je n'en sais rien ! »

« Pourquoi… »

« Je n'en sais rien ! Je ne comprends pas. Ce n'est peut-être pas grave… »

Walt commençait à s'énerver :

« Pas grave ? Pas grave ? Mon fils a eu une de ces visions qui te gâchent la vie et ce n'est pas grave… »

« C'est mon fils aussi je te le rappelle ! Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ? Tu crois que je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui ? Après ce que je vis au quotidien, tu crois que je pourrais supporter qu'il ne puisse plus toucher personne ? Que sa vie soit un enfer comme la mienne ? »

Le silence s'installa pendant de longues minutes. Les deux hommes ne voulaient pas se regarder.

Johnny se força à se calmer et reprit leur conversation :

« Ca m'est arrivé de voir des choses avant l'accident. J'ai eu une vision moi aussi à son age. J'ai vu un de mes camarades de classe passer à travers la glace de la patinoire. »

Il soupira :

« Mais je venais de me cogner la tête. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça lui est arrivé comme ça, d'un coup… »

Walt resta tourné, il ne voulait pas croiser le regard de son ami :

« Et qu'est-ce qui se passera si ça continue ? Qu'est-ce qui se passera quand je vais le toucher ? Qu'est-ce qui se passera s'il a une vision et qu'il nous voit nous embrasser ? Ou pire… »

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'en sais rien ! »

Le shérif se tourna et plongea son regard dans celui de son amant :

« Que va-t-il penser de nous ? Et Sarah ? »

Johnny baissa les yeux et Walt continua en faisant les cent pas :

« On s'était promis de ne pas les faire souffrir, de ne rien dire… jamais… »

« Oui mais c'est trop tard, on ne peut rien changer. On peut juste espérer qu'il n'aura plus de visions. »

Walt sembla prendre vraiment conscience de ce que son amant ressentait : Johnny se sentait coupable de ce qui arrivait à son fils…

Walt s'approcha et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'est vraiment tout ce qu'ils pouvaient se permettre alors que leur fils était à côté.

Il releva la tête et soupira :

« Il faut que je prévienne Sarah. Si elle voit les infos, elle va s'inquiéter. »

Johnny lui tendit le téléphone et se dirigea vers le salon.

Il s'arrêta quand il vit Junior endormi sur le canapé, la télé allumée. Son cœur se serra : il l'aimait tellement…

Il éteignit le poste, déposa une couverture sur son fils et s'installa tout près de lui.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Walt raccrocha le téléphone. Sarah était paniquée. Pas par ce qui s'était passé à l'école mais par ce que vivait son fils.

Il s'installa sur l'un des tabourets. Comment allait-il échapper à cette situation ?

Quand leur histoire avait commencé, il y a plusieurs mois, il avait eu la trouille, mais vraiment la trouille. C'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait de tels sentiments pour un homme. Et puis il y avait sa femme, il ne pouvait pas la trahir, il l'avait toujours aimée. Et l'aimait toujours….

Mais plus comme autrefois.

Il avait eu du mal à accepter ce qu'il ressentait pour Johnny mais il l'avait fait, il n'avait pas eu le choix.

La première fois, c'était arrivé comme ça. Ils s'étaient simplement embrassés et le plaisir qu'ils avaient ressenti à ce moment-là lui avait fait prendre conscience de la réalité.

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouver dans le même lit, ils avaient juré de rien dire, de ne rien laisser paraître pour ne pas blesser la femme qu'ils avaient aimée. Et pour préserver leur fils. Et ça marchait très bien jusqu'à maintenant. Ils se retrouvaient dans la journée pour quelques moments volés, ils s'aimaient en silence, persuadés que personne ne découvrirait la vérité.

Mais maintenant…

Walt se crispa quand il sentit deux bras puissants l'entourer :

« Je sais ce que tu ressens mais c'est trop tard, nous ne pouvons rien changer ! »

Il se laissa aller contre Johnny :

« Tu l'as touché, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

Le médium se détacha de lui à regret :

« Rien, je n'ai rien vu, le vide total… »

« Ce n'est pas normal ! Est-ce que lui…»

« Il n'a rien pu voir, il dormait ! Et je ne crois pas qu'il aura de nouvelles visions. »

« Tu espères plutôt ! »

« Oui c'est vr… »

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Johnny n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Sarah était entrée par la porte de la cuisine :

« Où est mon bébé ? »

Walt fut incapable de répondre. Elle fixa alors Johnny dans l'espoir d'une réponse :

« Il dort, Sarah. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, il a vraiment eu une vision ? »

Son regard était implorant. Elle voulait qu'il démente mais il ne pouvait pas le faire :

« Oui, il a eu une vision ! »

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et inspira :

« Nous devions nous y attendre ! Ca devait arriver ! »

Johnny et Walt se tournèrent vers elle, sidérés. Son mari s'approcha d'elle :

« Mais de quoi tu parles Sarah ? Comment tu peux dire un truc pareil ? »

« Parce que je connais Johnny depuis la maternelle ! Il a toujours su les choses, toujours eu ce don, même si ce n'était pas par visions ! »

Elle fixa Walt dans les yeux :

« Et Junior est son fils, il a hérité des dons de son père. Alors bien sûr ça fait peur, bien sûr c'est angoissant que tout ça lui arrive si jeune, mais ça devait arriver… »

« Ca veux dire que j'aurai d'autres visions ? »

Les trois parents se tournèrent vivement vers la porte. Junior se tenait là, les yeux encore embués de fatigue.

Ses deux pères se regardaient. Sa mère déposa son sac sur la table et s'approcha de lui :

« Oui, c'est possible mon chéri ! »

Johnny s'approcha de son fils :

« Est-ce que ça te fait peur ? »

Le garçon sembla réfléchir un instant :

« Pas vraiment non… Un peu quand même ! Mais vous êtes là, toi et papa… »

Sarah attrapa la main de son fils :

« Aller viens ! Pour oublier toutes ces émotions, on va manger une glace, d'accord ? »

Le petit hocha vigoureusement la tête en souriant. La maman se tourna vers les deux hommes :

« Vous venez avec nous ? »

Walt secoua la tête :

« Non, je vais retourner à l'école m'assurer que tout va bien ! »

« Je vais avec lui ! Je veux être sûr qu'il n'y aura pas d'autre incident… »

Elle leur sourit et sortit sans se douter de ce qui se passerait quand elle aurait refermé la porte.

Ils restèrent immobiles à écouter Sarah et Junior rire et parler à travers la porte.

¤¤¤¤¤

Walt s'approcha et prit son amant dans ses bras, collant son torse à son dos dans l'espoir de lui communiquer son soutien et son amour.

Les paroles de Sarah lui avaient fait du mal, il l'avait senti :

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! »

« Bien sur que si ! A qui d'autre ? Il aurait mieux valut pour lui qu'il soit vraiment ton fils… »

Il força son ami à se retourner :

« Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Surtout que tu ne le penses pas ! C'est ton fils, ça a des avantages et des inconvénients, mais tu ne peux pas dire des idioties pareilles… »

« Ah ! Et quels avantages tu peux me dire ? »

Il se retint de justesse de plaquer violemment Johnny contre la table pour lui faire cesser ces bêtises :

« Combien de fois lui as-tu sauvé la vie grâce à ses visions ? Hein, combien de fois ? »

Le médium baissa les yeux et murmura :

« Je lui ai sauvé la vie… pour détruire tout ça s'il a une simple vision de… »

Il plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Johnny :

« Je ne veux pas l'entendre, ça n'arrivera pas ! »

Walt enleva sa main et la remplaça par sa bouche. Il insinua sa langue entre les lèvres de son amant, passa sa main sur sa nuque.

Ils restèrent comme ça longtemps, s'embrassant avec passion. Jusqu'au moment où le talkie-walkie se mit en route :

« Shérif Bannerman ? »

Il quitta les lèvres de son amant et décrocha l'appareil de sa ceinture :

« Oui Roscoe ! »

« Les pompiers ont fini dans l'école. On vous attend pour descendre ? »

Il jeta un regard à Johnny :

« Oui, j'arrive ! »

Il replaça le talkie et fixa son amant. Johnny lui demanda :

« On prend ta voiture ou la mienne ? »

« La mienne, quelle question ! »

¤¤¤¤¤

Sarah versa le jus pressé dans un verre et sourit à son fils :

« Tiens, mon chéri ! Prêt à retourner à l'école ? »

« Oui ! Même si j'aurais préféré encore un peu de vacances ! »

« Hé ! Deux jours sans école ça te suffit pas ? »

Il se mit à rire :

« Non ! »

Il avala une autre tartine et osa enfin demander :

« Et si j'ai une autre vision ? »

« Et bien tu restes calme et tu nous appelles ! On sera là ! »

« D'accord ! »

Walt entra dans la cuisine tout en mettant sa cravate. Il attrapa une tartine, embrassa sa femme sur la joue et déposa un léger baiser sur le front de son fils :

« Ca va mon grand, tu te sens prêt ? »

Le gamin hocha la tête, il venait d'engloutir une autre tartine et avait la bouche pleine :

« Bien ! Si tu as le moindre souci, tu nous appelles, hein ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête :

« Va m'attendre dans la voiture, Junior, j'arrive ! »

Il attrapa son sac à dos et sortit précipitamment de la maison.

Sarah se tourna vers Walt :

« Tu m'expliques ? »

La bouche encore pleine de pain et de beurre son mari tenta de répondre :

« Quoi ? »

« Ce qui ce passe, ne fait pas l'innocent ! Depuis qu'on sait que Junior peut avoir des visions, tu ne le touches plus ! C'est à peine si tu l'embrasses et tu ne l'as pas pris une seule fois dans tes bras ! »

Walt la fixait et ne cherchait même pas à nier :

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas que ton fils sache ? Qu'est-ce que tu cache… »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Walt aurait pu répondre ''rien'', il aurait pu mentir mais il en était incapable :

« Sarah… »

« Tu me trompes c'est ça ? »

Il ne répondit pas :

« Ou c'est pire ? »

Comme il ne bougeait toujours pas, elle s'impatienta :

« Répond-moi Walt ! »

« Je ne peux pas… »

Elle secoua la tête :

« Tu crois que ton fils n'a pas remarqué ce changement de comportement ? Il a vu que tu étais devenu distant avec lui. Il se demande pourquoi, il ne comprend pas et moi non plus. »

« Je suis désolé Sarah… »

« Parce que tu ne m'aimes plus ? C'est ça que tu caches ? »

Walt se détourna :

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu crois qu'on en serait là si je ne t'aimais plus ? »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce et puis Sarah murmura :

« Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu m'aimes toujours comme autrefois. »

Il baissa les yeux, refusant de croiser le regard de sa femme. Elle attrapa vivement son sac et sortit retrouver son fils.

¤¤¤¤¤

Johnny descendait l'escalier quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Il ouvrit la porte et se mit à sourire :

« Bruce ! Je me disais bien que tu allais passer aujourd'hui mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit si tôt. »

« Je rentre après une semaine de vacances géniales que je ne vais pas manquer de te raconter… J'écoute mes messages et mon meilleur ami me dit que son fils a eu des petits ennuis, qu'il serait même carrément lui aussi un putain de médium et tu es étonné de me trouver au pas de ta porte dix minutes après ? »

« Dix minutes ? Tu as grillé tous les feux ? »

Il sourit à son ami, amusé, et se dirigea vers la cuisine :

« Tu veux du café ? »

« Il me demande si je veux du café… bien sûr et avec deux doigts d'explications ! »

Ils s'installèrent sur les tabourets. Johnny trempa ses lèvres dans sa tasse et murmura :

« Il a eu une vision en classe. »

« Et c'était vraiment… »

« Oui, vraiment ! »

Bruce inspira :

« Ben voilà, je suppose qu'il n'a pas le choix le petit… »

« Non pas vraiment. »

« Vas-y, dis-moi, il y a autre chose ! »

Il fixa son ami :

« Tu te sens coupable c'est ça ? Johnny, tu n'y es pour rien ! Quand vous avez conçu ce môme vous étiez loin, Sarah et toi, d'imaginer ce qui allait ce passer… »

« C'est vrai… »

Bruce ne le quittait pas du regard :

« Vas-y, crache le morceau, y'a pas que ça. Qu'est-ce qui te gêne ? »

« Comment tu fais? Tu es médium ? »

« Pas besoin d'être médium, je te connais bien alors vas-y… »

Depuis le début de sa relation avec Walt, Johnny se demandait s'il devait avouer la vérité à Bruce. Mais il n'avait jamais osé :

« J'ai peur qu'il voie des choses qu'il ne devrait pas… »

Son ami le fixa :

« Développe, comme quoi ? »

Comme il ne répondait pas Bruce s'impatienta :

« Tu me fais confiance ou pas ? »

Il détourna les yeux :

« Johnny… »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il découvre que j'aime son père… »

Deux secondes de silence :

« Mais c'est toi son… »

Bruce se leva :

« Walt ? Non mais tu rigoles ? »

Il ne répondit pas :

« Walt ? »

« Oui … »

Bruce se laissa retomber lourdement sur le tabouret :

« Depuis quand ? »

« Plus de huit mois ! »

« C'est vrai ? Et Walt est au courant que tu… »

Johnny fronça les sourcils. Il n'eut pas besoin de dire un mot :

« Attends attends ! Tu veux dire que toi et Walt depuis huit mois, vous… »

Il s'arrêta :

« Je ne veux pas en savoir plus, je crois que je me doute de ce qui se passe. »

« Et tu m'en veux ? »

Bruce l'observa :

« Quoi, c'est une vraie question ? Dis-moi une chose Johnny, tu l'as fait exprès ? »

« Non, c'est arriver comme ça… »

« Bon ben voilà ! Et Walt il en dit quoi ? Et Sarah ? »

« Walt est paniqué comme moi à l'idée que son fils découvre la vérité et Sarah n'est au courant de rien, tu penses. Nous l'aimons tous les deux, nous ne voulons pas lui faire de mal… »

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce et puis Bruce releva la tête :

« Et vous comptez faire quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas… que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Si Junior se met à avoir d'autres visions, si… »

Il s'arrêta de parler ne voulant pas énoncer le pire…

Et puis Bruce se mit à sourire

« C'est ironique comme situation ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« Hé ben tu es sorti avec Sarah ! Walt l'a épousée… Elle l'a trompé avec toi et maintenant c'est lui qui la trompe avec toi ! »

« Et tu trouves ça drôle ? »

« J'essais de détendre l'atmosphère… »

« Imagine que Junior apprenne seulement la moitié de cette histoire, quel bordel dans sa tête. »

« Tu le couves trop ! S'il a pu faire face au fait que tu es son vrai père, que tu as des visions et qu'il en aura probablement lui aussi, il sera capable de tout comprendre… »

D'une voix hargneuse, Johnny rétorqua :

« Tu crois qu'à 10 ans, on peut comprendre pourquoi l'un de ses pères couche avec l'autre ? »

« Si tu lui présente la chose comme ça, c'est sûr qu'il va pas le digérer ! »

« Parce que tu crois qu'on a l'intention de le lui dire ? »

« Et tu vas faire quoi ? Attendre qu'il le découvre ? »

« Et Sarah tu y penses ? »

Bruce se leva brusquement :

« Non… oui, c'est vrai, c'est mieux de lui mentir, de mentir à tout le monde et de vous envoyer en l'air en cachette. Et bien, continue comme ça, Johnny Smith, tu es sur la bonne voie. »

Il se leva et sortit de la cuisine en lançant :

« Quand tu auras retrouvé la raison, appelle-moi ! Je rentre chez moi prendre une douche. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Walt entra dans la maison de son amant :

« Johnny ? »

« Dans le salon… »

Assis par-terre devant la table basse et le dos contre le canapé, le médium rangeait des papiers :

« Tu fais le ménage ? »

« C'est à ma mère il y a longtemps que j'aurais dû le faire… »

Il s'installa sur le canapé tout près de Johnny. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui, attendant la mauvaise nouvelle :

« Je me suis un peu disputé avec Sarah ce matin. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il soupira :

« Elle a remarqué que j'étais un peu distant avec Junior et elle m'a demandé si je la trompais… »

« Et tu lui as répondu : oui, c'est vrai, avec ton ex ? »

Walt lui jeta un regard noir :

« Pardon, ce n'est pas drôle, c'est vrai… »

« Ce n'est pas drôle parce que c'est vrai. J'ai pris mes distances avec Junior. J'ai peur qu'il découvre la vérité… »

« On ne pourra pas toujours le préserver. »

« On peut essayer ! Je vais lui parler… »

Le regard de Johnny était étrange :

« Pas pour ce qui se passe entre nous mais pour… »

Le médium se mit à rire doucement et il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes…

Quelques instants plus tard, Walt se garait devant l'école de son fils. La cour de récréation était pleine d'enfants. Il cherchait le sien quand une voix l'appela :

« Papa ! »

Il se tourna ; Junior courait vers lui :

« Salut, mon grand ! »

« Tu es venu me voir ! »

« Ouais ! Ecoute Junior, je suis désolé… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je t'ai un peu négligé ces deux derniers jours… »

Le petit leva les yeux vers lui :

« J'étais simplement inquiet pour toi ! Il y a des choses que les parents préfèrent cacher à leurs enfants pour les protéger, tu comprends ? »

« Tu avais peur que j'aie encore des visions ? »

Walt hocha la tête. Junior lui sourit, un sourire sincère et innocent. La sonnerie retentit :

« Je dois y aller. »

Avec un sourire, Walt prit son fils dans ses bras. Il le garda comme ça un long moment contre lui.

Et quand il le relâcha enfin, Junior courut vers sa salle de classe. Arrivé à mi-chemin, il se retourna pour fixer son père. Quelque chose dans son regard était étrange. Pendant quelques secondes, Walt se demanda si son fils n'avait pas eu une nouvelle vision…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dans la cuisine, Sarah referma le sac de conservation qu'elle venait de remplir et releva la tête au son de la porte. Elle se crispa en voyant Walt :

« Tu n'es pas au travail ? »

« Non euh... je viens de parler à Junior… Tu avais raison Sarah, je suis désolé. »

« Moi aussi ! »

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Ils avaient tous les deux conscience que quelque chose allait changer :

« Walt…. »

« Sarah… »

La jeune femme se mit à sourire, un sourire bien triste :

« Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter de se mentir. »

Le shérif hocha la tête et Sarah continua :

« On s'adore c'est vrai ! Mais on ne s'aime plus. Ca fait presque un an qu'on n'a pas eu de relations sexuelles… On est bien ensemble, mais ça ne va pas plus loin. S'il n'y avait pas eu Junior, on ne serait plus mariés depuis longtemps. »

Walt ne savait plus quoi dire, elle le voyait :

« Le mieux pour nous deux, je crois, c'est qu'on se sépare… »

Il détourna les yeux, il ne voulait pas croiser son regard :

« C'est mieux pour nous deux, Walt ! »

La voix grave et chargée d'émotion, il demanda :

« Junior ? »

« Tu pourras venir le voir autant que tu veux, il reste toujours ton fils… »

« Tu veux qu'on divorce ? »

Des larmes dans les yeux, la jeune femme murmura :

« Oui… »

¤¤¤¤¤

Walt accusa le coup, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Mais Sarah avait raison : mentir n'était pas une solution. Il déglutit et se reprit :

« Je vais prendre quelques affaires ! Je pense qu'il faut attendre un peu avant de le dire à Junior, il a déjà eu assez d'émotions cette semaine… »

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, mit quelques vêtements dans un sac et sortit de la maison. En larmes, Sarah tenta de le retenir :

« Walt… »

Alors que la porte se refermait sur lui, il entendit dans un murmure :

« Je suis désolée… »

Il monta dans sa voiture et fixa sa maison :

« Moi aussi, Sarah, moi aussi ! »

Une heure après, assis dans sa voiture en face de la maison de son amant, Walt se demandait ce qu'il devait faire….

Et puis une ombre apparut juste à coté de la vitre, le faisant sursauter :

« Dites-moi Shérif, est-ce que vous surveillez ma maison ? »

Il allait répondre quand Johnny eu un geste brusque, pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre qu'il avait une vision.

Une fois qu'il fut revenu à lui, un quart de second plus tard, Walt sortit de la voiture :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

Il le fixa dans les yeux :

« La discussion que tu as eue avec Sarah dans la cuisine… »

Walt inspira :

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais… »

« Je sais ! »

Leurs regards se croisèrent pendant un long moment :

« Aller viens, je t'offre un café, et un toit… »

Le shérif s'arrêta :

« Je vais aller à l'hôtel. Tu imagines ce que les gens vont penser si je viens m'installer chez toi ? »

« Que tu as besoin d'un toit, qu'avec ton salaire de flic tu ne peux pas te payer l'hôtel plus de deux jours et que le temps que tu cherches un appart, tu viens habiter chez ton vieux copain…. »

Johnny avança vers le perron et Walt le suivit :

« Non mais, tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon salaire de flic ? Moi au moins, je bosse pour gagner ma vie… »

Ils entrèrent dans la maison en souriant…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La classe était silencieuse. Normal, tous les élèves rattrapaient le contrôle qu'ils n'avaient pas pu finir…

Junior gardait les yeux fixés sur sa feuille mais sans vraiment la voir. Un petit sourire effleura ses lèvres. Quelle drôle de famille il avait quand même !

Il se mit à rire et ses camardes se tournèrent vers lui. Il replongea sur sa copie et termina son contrôle. Facile pour un petit médium….

FIN

* * *

j'espère que vous avez aimez c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce couple ! merci a cyb qui ma corriger 


End file.
